


15D15P: THG - Stop

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: THG [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Childhood Sweethearts, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 Drabbles for 15pairings Challenge: The Hunger Games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: THG - Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/36732.html) on 7 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> **  
>  15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #007  
>  **  
> 
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _002\. Stop_  
>   
> 

“They’re under a buck.”

Prim shoved Rory’s shoulder with a groan and he laughed, stumbling back a few steps. “You’re _so_ gross; go away.”

Rory chuckled. Prim pretended not to notice the way he bloomed dimples and a lopsided grin when he was pleased. “Hey, Prim – hey – hey – hey - Prim… Prim? Primrose – ”

Prim whirled around and Rory grinned at her blonde curls flying behind her. Her sweet face was pink with winter wind and annoyance. “What?”

“What do you call an adolescent rabbit?”

Prim closed her eyes with a resigned sigh. She tapped her foot impatiently. “Well?”

“A pubic hare.” 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
